I Wish
by The Author in the TARDIS
Summary: **Writing Challenge for Imagineclan!** One night, Russetfeather drags her friend, Rockfall, out to go see a meteor shower. When it starts, she asks him what he would wish for. His answer is very simple.


**A/N: Hello! So this is my first writing challenge for Imagineclan, so go check it out!**

_Yes... So close! The dark gray tom crept closer, the pheasant in front of him, unaware that she was going to be the next meal for the clan. He stayed completely still, whiskers twitching in anticipation. He crept closer... And closer... Till he pounced!_

"Psst, Rockfall!" The dark gray tabby ignored the voice, and kept on dreaming.

_He clamped his teeth around the startled bird, and snapped her neck. The once-flailing bird went limp. Rockfall was ecstatic! He couldn't believe he had actually did it! He smugly walked back to the Clan, with all the cats cheering his name._

"_Rockfall! Rockfall!" _

The ginger she-cat rolled her pale green eyes, and kept poking Rockfall over and over, but he still didn't wake up

_As everyone cheered, he saw a bright ginger cat, grinning from ear to ear._

"_Rockfall!" She ran out of the crowd, and nuzzled him. Rockfall had a nice feeling in his stomach, and grinned._

"_You were brilliant! I'm so glad to have you as my mate!"_

Russetfeather poked him really hard, annoyed by the fact that he was a deep sleeper.

"_I am too." Everyone's attention were then directed to Fawnstar, who was on the Highledge._

"_All cats old enough to catch their own prey to gather under the Highledge for a meeting!" The speckled brown she-cat yowled._

"_Due to the unfortunate death of Owlsong, the time has come to appoint a new deputy. I say these words before Starclan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Rockfall will be the new deputy." The other cats cheered him own. This was officially the best day ever! He felt like nothing could get him down..._

Russetfeather growled softly, and poked him harder, and harder, till he woke up.

He opened one of his amber eyes, feeling very annoyed. "What do you want?" He muttered, obviously upset that his wonderful dream had been interrupted. It really was a nice dream. An impossible dream yes, but a tom can dream.

"I'll tell you outside, now come on! There's no time to waste!" Being the dedicated friend he was, he got up tiredly and followed her outside to the clearing.

"Now can you tell me why we're outside?" He asked.

'Ok, so I was listening to one of the elders, more specifically Lionclaw, and he was telling a story to the kits-"

"Very mature of you, Russetfeather." He interrupted, nodding his head mockingly. She glared at him with her light green eyes, and he internally winced.

"Anyway, he was telling a story of when he was a young warrior, sitting vigil, and saw a shooting star. Lionclaw also said that it was very possible that one could come in the next moon."

"Wait, are you saying that you camped out here since then, looking for shooting stars?" Rockfall asked, tilting his head. She nodded.

"That, was really mouse-brained of you." He said slowly, looking at her like she was crazy/

"Hey! That wasn't very-" She faltered, and looked up. "Look Rockfall!" She said in awe. He looked up and his eyes widened.

A shooting star blazed across the sky, filling Silverpelt with its brilliance.

"It's prettier then how Lionclaw described it." Russetfeather said, grinning.

They saw another one, and another one, and soon, Silverpelt was filled with them, crossing the others paths, and it seemed to shine brighter than the moon, at that one moment. It seemed like anything could happen...

"You know what I remember?" the ginger she-cat asked, turning to the dark gray tabby.

"I remember he also said that if you see a shooting star, that you should make a wish and it'll come true." He looked at her with his amber eyes. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, what would you wish for?" Rockfall thought for a moment, looking up to the stars. Well...

"I would wish... I wish that Stormstep would get better. If he died..." He stopped himself from saying more, and Russetfeather looked at him sadly.

"Is it because he doesn't have an apprentice or because he's your brother?" She said softly. The tom sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know, both I suppose. You just can't pick one without the other." They stopped talking for awhile, the awkwardness taking control of the moment, and shifted their focus to the shooting stars, anything to get their attention off Stormstep.

"You know, a while ago, I heard Ravenkit say that he wanted to be a medicine cat. When Stormstep gets better, maybe he could take Ravenkit as an apprentice!" She said, trying to find a way to comfort him. She never had a relative who was sick, so she didn't know how to approach the subject without setting him off.

After all, Rockfall was known for having a temper.

"You mean _if _he gets better." He grumbled, looking away.

Step one to his temper: He starts grumbling.

"Don't say that, he will get better!" She said in shock.

"Yeah, well how would you know?" He snapped, standing up.

Step two: He snaps.

"Because- Well- Ah-" She stammered, trying to find a reason.

"See?!" He ran out of the camp, and into the forest.

"Rockfall, come back!"  
Step three: He becomes aggressive and runs off.

Russetfeather knew it was pointless, running after him. He needed time to calm down, that's all.

And by time to calm down, she meant viciously claw a tree.

By the time Rockfall came back, the ginger she-cat was back at her nest and was fast asleep.

He stopped at the clearing, and looked up, noticing that there were a few shooting stars, still flying across Silverpelt. He closed his amber eyes, and sighed.

"I wish Stormstep gets better..."

~ : . . : ~

"Rockfall, wake up for Starclan's sake!" He woke up feeling annoyed, having been disrupted from his dream.

"What?" Russetfeather looked very happy, and kept bouncing up and down.

"All the cats who had greencough is cured!" He didn't see why it was important, but then...

"_Even Stormstep?!" _She nodded, and Rockfall's jaw dropped.

"My wish came true?! But-But how?!" He said in shock.

"How should I know?" She said, still bouncing. "All that matters is that he got better!" She padded out, still very energetic, leaving behind the dark gray tom.

_Stormstep is better..._

**A/N: So what did you think? Rate if you can please!**


End file.
